Whispered Truths
by ladydolce
Summary: Life in New York was going great for Anzu, but after receiving an anonymous threat, her life turned upside-down and she was forced to leave the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ygo.

* * *

This has got to be the worst day of my life, Anzu thought disparagingly as she closed the front door to her apartment. Walking past the lavishly furnished living room and into her bedroom, she sighed falling face first onto the bed. It was bad enough she was away from her friends and family but did she have to suffer a series of unfortunate events?

First her car wouldn't start, then she missed the bus and had to walk to her dance studio in the pouring rain, then her students were an hour late and she had to work overtime. Life wasn't fair. Groaning aloud, she tried to ignore the ringing doorbell and continued to wallow in her misery. Yet, whoever it was, was quite persistent and wouldn't stop pressing the bell. Huffing, she crawled out of bed and marched angrily to the door. Ripping it open, her aquamarine eyes widened at the person standing before her.

A small gasp tore at her throat as she involuntarily stepped back, a hand covering her trembling mouth. "You." Was all she said as her eyes remained glued to her guest's handsome face. The man stepped inside and closing the door carefully behind him. His imposing frame had her shaking in anticipation. She hadn't laid eyes on him in three weeks and his sudden unannounced presence had her stomach doing somersaults.

"Is that all you have to say?" His voice was laced with undisguised malice and she shivered. Her thoughts were haywire and she was surprised that she actually formed a coherent sentence.

"What are you doing here?" He frowned taking a step towards her, watching amused as she backed away like a scared rabbit.

"Afraid Anzu?" She silently cursed him for his sick sense of humor. "You should be after what you did." Her brows furrowed marring her lovely face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Impatience clouded his eyes and his 6'1 frame quivered angrily.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He bellowed and she visibly shrank. Her hands were shaking and it took all her willpower not to run away with her tail between her legs. Anzu suppressed a gasp when she saw his eyes soften and he looked apologetic. "Sorry." He grunted. "I want an explanation Anzu. Now!" She huffed and glared at him, crossing her arms below her chest.

"I already gave you one Seto!" Evident was the leashed anger simmering beneath his cool exterior. His handsome face twisted in an angry scowl, eyes narrowed and eyebrows crinkled in annoyance.

"No you lied to me."

Anzu shook her head whilst sighing. It was true she lied to him but she didn't have a choice. "You're mistaken." She whispered and turned her back to him missing the icy anger which threatened to devour his physical form.

"The hell I am!" Seto hissed and grabbed her arm whirling her around to face him. To face the consequences of her rash decision. "I want the truth Anzu." She struggled to break free from his iron grip and turned stormy yet pained eyes to his.

"I already told you!" She cried and he pulled her into his chest, hugging her close while trying to contain his rage.

"No you lied to me." He reiterated gently and ran his hand through her hair reveling in its silky feel. How good it felt to hold her again. To feel her warm, soft body pressed so intimately against his. Three weeks of not having her there with him had taken its toll and he wanted nothing more than to keep her close to him always.

Anzu didn't pull away from his embrace, instead she snuggled closer and sighed softly against his neck. It had been nearly three weeks since she'd walked out of his apartment and his life leaving behind a penned letter vaguely spelling out her need for some space. Its not like she had a choice in the matter. The frightening reality of an anonymous threat which promised great bodily harm to her and her loved ones had her petrified. In the beginning she ignored it but after almost being run over by a dark tinted car, did she heed the warning. Conveniently, all of this occurred while Seto was overseas on business but that didn't hamper her decision to flee his apartment as quickly as possible.

When he arrived back in the country to find his living space devoid of her presence, he flipped and showed up at her dance studio demanding an explanation. She didn't mention anything about the threat and nonchalantly expressed her need for some time alone. But at this moment, being in his arms again felt like coming home after a century of wandering alone. Her mind was at peace and her body responded by melting into his.

"Are you ready to tell me the truth?" Seto murmured, his warm lips brushing the shell of her ear, frowning when she tensed. Anzu hastily disentangled herself from his comforting embrace ignoring his irritated glare.

"I told you in my letter that I needed some space." He shoved his hands in his pocket and glowered at her fidgeting form.

"We both know that's a blatant lie." His frown turned into a smile lacking genuine humor. "I can arrange for a polygraph test Anzu." She glared at him and sneered.

"That won't be necessary because I am indeed telling the truth." She watched annoyed as he walked around her living room surveying it contemptuously.

"Nice place." Seto commented picking up a photograph of her friends before slamming it down on the surface of the glass shelf. "Although, I think you would be more comfortable at my apartment." He smirked at her and she flushed remembering what transpired between them when they lived together. Clearing her throat irritably, she frowned.

"Don't get any ideas." Seto strolled over to her and cupped her warm cheek in his large, finely manicured hand.

"And what ideas would that be my sweet?" Anzu pushed his hand away harshly and walked around his arrogant self, plopping herself down on her plush sofa.

"The point of wanting space Seto, is to be away from you." She watched idly as he deposited himself beside her. He was a little too close for comfort and his masculine cologne assaulted her senses. She hated the affect he had on her body and damned him to hell and beyond for being so attractive.

Seto stretched his arm behind Anzu and crossed his legs all the while watching her intently at the corner of his eye, enjoying the scarlet on her cheeks and the soft breaths which escaped through the confines of her deliciously plump lips. He had tasted its delights and savored the intoxicating pleasures of her body. That pathetic, outrageous lie she came up with was as transparent as her glassy blue orbs. He could decipher everything filtering through them. From anger to fear to the indescribable want lurking beneath those long fringed ebony lashes.

"Don't you have a company to run?" Seto laughed at her question thoroughly enjoying the fact that she was annoyed with him. Her anger was something that made her more desirable in his eyes. He loved the way she resisted even though it never lasted for long.

"Are you kicking me out?" He drawled and Anzu felt her breasts prickle beneath her blouse.

"Yes!" She spat angrily. Angry at herself for responding so salaciously to only his voice.

"Well that's too bad Anzu dearest." He said lightly before gazing into those big blue eyes of hers. His own blue eyes left her face and traveled to her chest, then her slender hips and finally those long muscled legs. "You look beautiful."

Anzu ignored his remark as well as his probing gaze. If she wasn't wary of being with him again, she would undoubtedly drag him to her bedroom and enjoy the pleasures he could give. But with the threat of possible harm looming on the horizon, she couldn't follow through with those stupid impulses.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing." Seto frowned knowing she was lying again. He saw the fleeting shadows over her face and felt powerless to dissuade any doubts or trouble plaguing her mind.

"That's two lies Anzu." She turned her head so quickly that he swore she broke her neck.

"Excuse me?" Anzu hissed. It didn't matter that he was right, she couldn't let him know anything about the threat.

"You heard me!" Seto shot back and showered her a look of disgust. "I would have never thought _you_ would lie to me." She wanted to shout her defense but it was better for him to be mad at her than knowing the truth. At least then she would be able to attempt to move on with her life.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you thought." She sensed the tension between them and she silently prayed she could endure another bout of his infamous temper.

"I do know you Anzu." Seto said with deadly calm and she could feel the goosebumps forming on her skin. "Well enough to know when you're lying to me."

"I told you I'm tel--"

"You lied!" He shouted and she stared into his narrowed eyes. "Something I would have never expected from you." Anzu bowed her head in shame and blinked rapidly to dispel the tears which blurred her vision.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, so low that he had to strain his ears to hear.

"I don't want an apology. I want the truth." She shook her head fiercely and refused to look at him. She knew if she looked into those cobalt eyes she would break to pieces.

"I can't"

"You can't or you won't?" Seto grasped her chin gently and forced her to look at him. "Look at me Anzu." He commanded softly and she turned wide, fearful eyes to his. He smiled reassuringly and brought her into his arms once more, rubbing her back slowly, shocked to discover how tense she was.

Anzu grabbed his shirt in her shaking fists. Twice since he'd arrived she wound up in his arms clutching him tightly. She wanted to stay like this forever but it wasn't fair to any of them. If her true feelings were to surface then she would never be able to separate herself from him. And that was a risk she couldn't take. She pulled away reluctantly and looked into his eyes. "I think you should leave."

Seto's eyes hardened into icy chips and he tightened his grip on her shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere." He growled and Anzu shook her head ruefully. He was as stubborn as herself, maybe even more.

"What do you want from me?" She cried in desperation.

"The truth. That's all I want." He spoke soothingly and so unlike his usual self.

"If I tell you, would you leave and never look back?"

"Yes." They both knew he was lying. But it was a lie that made her feel warm inside. Taking a deep breath she revealed the unmistakable truth.

"I was threatened."

* * *

A/N: This is a two part fic so the next chapter will be posted on Tuesday. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one and remember please review, your comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ygo.

* * *

_"I was threatened."_

Anzu sucked in a sharp breath when she caught his frigid stare. Her heart was pounding frantically in her chest at the thought of what he might do. His face was contorted in anger and she visibly gulped when he growled lowly in his throat. Throughout her years of knowing him she was never afraid, but at that moment, she witnessed a rage bubbling deep beneath his seething exterior and it had her terrified.

"Who was it?" He asked in a deadly whisper and a chill ran down her spine.

Anzu stared at her trembling hands. "I don't know. It was an anonymous phone call." She jumped when he slammed his clenched fist on her wooden caramel-colored coffee table. The force of his blow had it quivering pitifully.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She flinched at the icy viciousness in his voice.

"You were away on business."

"That's no excuse! You should have contacted me regardless." His tone hadn't changed and she suppressed the urge to scream in frustration.

"We both know how important that merger was to you." Seto frowned, she should have known that she was more important to him than some worthless merger. He couldn't decided who he was angry at; Anzu or himself for being oblivious to their current predicament. He berated himself for not figuring it out sooner and his only thought was how terrifying it was for her to endure alone.

"That's not the point." Anzu groaned and threw her hands in the air. He was being so damn difficult! She could feel her eyes burn and she wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry her eyes out.

"What do you want Seto?!" It was an anguished cry straight from her bleeding heart and he clenched his jaw staring at her possessively.

"You. Only you." Her tear filled eyes and shaky smile didn't go unnoticed and he took her hand in his, but Anzu pulled away abrubtly and stood. No matter how much she wanted to feel his arms around her, lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss and the sound of his beating heart lulling her to sleep, she couldn't risk putting anyone in danger.

"Don't you understand that if we reconciled the people who threatened me will follow through with their plan?" The trepidation in her voice had him quiet for a minute and she thought she had finally won this battle. Hindsight should have warned her that wasn't the case.

"You forget that you're my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend." She corrected stiffly and saw the muscles in his jaw contract.

"Given the current circumstances and your foolish decision, we never really broke up." He walked over to her and framed her face with his hands. "Which means my sweet, you're still my girlfriend."

Seto leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, begging her, tempting her to respond. He flickered his tongue over her sealed lips and something inside of Anzu snapped. After three agonizing weeks of being alone, her mind and body were craving the comfort and love he readily gave her. She groaned and gripped his biceps, pushing her lips forcefully against his, pleading for the warmth she knew trapped inside of him.

Seto smiled into their heated kiss and held her firmly against his muscled chest. He knew this was the only way to show her how much she meant to him. He trailed wet kisses down her neck laving it with his tongue while his hand disappeared under her blouse, touching the creamy skin the fabric concealed.

Anzu arched her back and thrust her hands in his incredibly soft hair wordlessly urging him for more. Seto groaned huskily and released her moist swollen lips and stared into her eyes with barely contained passion.

"Where is the bedroom?" Anzu blinked owlishly and the sensual fog lifted from her eyes.

"What?" She inquired breathlessly. Her head was still spinning from his kisses and she had to grab onto his arm to keep from falling to the ground.

"I want to make love to you." Seto ground out roughly and she stepped away from his overwhelmingly hot body. Her fears were creeping up in the back of her mind and she shook her head firmly.

"No we can't." She felt like a fool for saying no after she'd dreamt about being with him every night whilst lying in her cold empty bed.

"Explain 'no' to me?" He inched forward to hold her and she let him. Her traitorous body had a mind of its own and she inwardly frowned at her wanton behavior.

"It's just...I can't..."

"Do you want me to make love to you?"

"Yes." It was such a simple honest answer and she was rewarded with a deep kiss.

"Then why don't we?" Seto pulled her flush against his body and resumed the torment on her lips and neck. Anzu moaned loudly and all doubts and worries fled from her mind. She felt weightless as he pushed her against the nearest wall, her left leg instinctively coming to wrap around his hip and he brought the other there as well. He groaned into her neck when she tightened her legs and looked at her darkly.

"Bedroom." He grunted and Anzu smiled pointing to the door on the other side of the room. Seto nodded and practically ran across the floor, wrenching the door open and kicking it shut. He didn't bother to observe his surroundings, there would be time for that later. Right now the only thing occupying his mind was getting her out of those restricting clothes and giving her what they've both been craving for the last few weeks..

Seto threw her onto the bed and crawled on top and Anzu deftly put her hands on his chest in an attempt to stop him from kissing her senseless. "Can you forgive me for lying to you?" He smirked and blinded her face with moist kisses.

"Of course." She smiled and pulled him down for a series of passionate kisses of her own.

"Thank you."

* * *

Hours later, they were both lying on her bed completely satiated. She had fallen asleep briefly in his arms and was happy to see him lying next to her when she awoke. The pain and hurt of being alone for the past three weeks seemed almost worth it. Almost. Anzu sighed contentedly as Seto played with her long brown hair. She was suddenly thankful she'd let it grow. Her head was perched comfortably on his chest and her hand brushed his taut muscles teasingly.

"Go any lower and I won't be held responsible for my actions." Seto whispered huskily as her hand slid past his navel. Anzu smiled, moving her body to hover over his, planting a soft kiss on his lips. It was a sweet tender moment before things turned sour.

"What about the threat Seto?" He frowned and brushed her bare arm.

"Don't worry about that. I've already dealt with it." She gasped in surprise and his expression darkened into absolute fury. "It appears one of my business rivals made a foolish decision in threatening you. While you were sleeping I contacted my associate and he dealt with the minor problem. It wasn't difficult figuring out which idiot decided to do something rather stupid. I don't expect him or anyone else threatening you in the near future."

She nodded briefly and resumed her previous position. "How did you find me?" It had been a question plaguing her mind ever since he'd stepped foot in her apartment.

"Private investigator." Seto replied nonchalantly.

"What!" Anzu sat up and glared at him disapprovingly and he shrugged looking her straight in the eye. She could see the anger, irritation and lingering hurt in those ice blue orbs and she knew she was the cause for his inner turmoil.

"You left me no address nor phone number to get into contact with you, leaving me no other option."

Anzu kept staring at him. Her anger was waning and she decided to drop it. It wasn't entirely his fault and they both knew it. "I guess I could let it go." She said sighing heavily and Seto chuckled.

"So I'm in the clear?" Anzu smiled and kissed his neck, then his ear and finally his cheek before ghosting her lips over his.

"You could say that." She watched as the corner of his lips quirked and she kissed it. Seto sighed and flipped her under him, his body pressing against her in all the right places and she could feel his desire for her.

"Are you going to come live with me again?" He murmured while placing small bites on the tops of her breasts before going lower, making her squirm in his arms.

"What do you think?" She whispered between breaths as his hand found its way to her inner thigh, hers sliding past his stomach reaching out to touch his virility.

"I thinks that's a definite yes."

* * *

A/N: So that's the end to this tale. Thank you for your lovely reviews and I hoped you enjoyed reading.


End file.
